After killing 1000 demons
by vampiresakuya
Summary: After being attacked by 1000 demons, Kei Sherlen was saved by the Sanzo Party but unfortunately Sherlen cannot pay them so she was forced to work as a maid and serve the said party. Would she be able to pay her debts or she'll just run away?
1. Your payment: To be our maid!

**Author's Note: **Hello! I'm back into writing fictions again ^^ I really can't decide what to write but finally arrived at the decision to write a Fanfic about Saiyuki xDD I was totally inspired by Sanzo's purple eyes :)) Oh well, i hope you'll Enjoy it :)

**Disclaimer: **The anime Saiyuki is not mine... Sadly. Only the OC _Kei Sherlen_ and the ideas are mine.

**Pairing: **Multiple Pairing

**Genre: **Reverse Harem, Romance, Action, Comedy, Comfort/Hurt and a bit of .. Limes i mean Lemons xDD But only a bit! :))

**Warning:** If you don't like **Reverse Harem** (One girl surrounded by lots of guys) I suggest, don't continue reading. If you also don't like **Multiple Pairing,** i suggest please don't continue reading. I just don't want any hate mails or Hate reviews ^^ Thanks!

**Rating: **T for language and most of the content **BUT **rating might change depending on the situation or chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 1: **Your payment: To be our maid!

Tough, determined, quiet and hardworking – That's what they all think of me that's how they think of Kei Sherlen. Excluding the 4 adjectives, they also think that Sherlen is; nice, sweet and an angel in disguise which she hides within her stoic eyes and frowned lips. Sherlen comes out of her room occasionally and rarely; people seldom see her but still knew her and respect her. Sherlen is always accompanied by lots of maids, guards, soldiers and authorities –it's because she's a Princess. The Kei clan's Princess.

Being a clan princess isn't the best nor the good, actually it's the worst. Sherlen should learn all the clan's techniques and master them all; her parents' train her so hard because she's a Puppeteer. A Puppeteer has the ability to control anything, anyone and everyone; a person who is an inheritor of the ability of a Puppeteer is powerful and really strong. Sherlen is the heiress of the Kei clan, she'll be the next leader ignoring the fact the she has 2 brothers ahead of her age. Wondering why? The answer is because she's the most capable of being a leader. Both of her brothers are puppeteers but cannot do well, so the family decided to make Sherlen as the head of the Kei Clan.

**

* * *

**

"I'm hungry Len! Let's go out and buy something to eat"

"Len, come with me. I'm going to the market place"

"Hey Len, do you wanna go out with me?"

"Len, go buy me a box of cigarette"

"Len!"

"Len"

"Len"

"Len"

"STOP!"

The noise stopped. In a small hotel room there sat a blonde priest reading newspaper, a brown haired boy next to the priest, a red haired man sitting on one of the bed, a cheerful faced man with a white dragon on his shoulder and a red-orange haired girl with gray eyes.

"Could you guys slow it down?" Kei Sherlen exclaimed "I only have one body and two hands! How am I suppose to do everything you tell me at the same time!"

"…I don't know" Genjo Sanzo remarked "It's not my problem anymore"

Sherlen twitched her eye as a small vein popped out on her forehead _"If it's legal to kill a Priest and if I am not afraid of going to hell this rat in front of me is long dead"_

"Come on don't be so mad at him Len, you're beauty will just get destroyed" Sha Gojyo grinned

"It's destroyed… A LONG time ago" Sherlen said raising one of her eyebrow _"And this man… I don't know… I'll kill him when he's gone bad"_

"Come one Len! I'm hungry" Son Goku complained pulling Len's hand

"Can't those pests inside your stomach wait?" Sherlen asked; she's intimidating the brown haired boy _"And this one… Sooner he'll die"_

"Len, the market place won't come near us" Cho Hakkai smirked at Len

"I know that" Sherlen whispered softly _"If I have time, I'll kill him too"_

"Why aren't you moving yet? You lazy Maid" Sanzo said without getting his eyes off his newspaper

Sherlen clutched her knuckles, she's planning to punch the Priest in front her but before she could do it she felt a hand on her shoulders.

"Never mind him, let's go" Hakkai smiled at Len

Sherlen sighed "Let's go before I could make this Priest's mouth bleed" She immediately stepped out of the room and leaned her back on the wall in front of the door of their room "How did I even got myself in this kind of mess?"

**

* * *

**

_4 days ago _

"_Mmm…" _

"_She's waking up"_

"_Let me see?"_

"_Yeah, her eyes are moving"_

"_Mmm…" _

_Sherlen felt a gush of light flooding her closed eyes, she slowly moved her eyes. Before completely opening her eyes, she heard soft mumblings of 3 different deep voices – this made her curious. "Mmm" another uneasy moan came from her and after this she opened her eyes and 3 men were approached by her ash gray eyes. She was surprised; she didn't talk but instead she examined the whole place. _

"_Where am I?" Sherlen said with her natural sweet and soft voice_

"_Hello! I am Cho Hakkai and you're here in a hotel room" Said a man with green eyes_

_Sherlen paused, and then she stared at the green eyes besides her "Cho Hakkai?"_

"_So what's your name?" A brown haired boy shorter than the man who first approached Sherlen asked_

"_I… I am… Ke… Kei Sherlen" _

"_Kei Sherlen? Hmm, that's a beautiful name" A red haired man with scarlet eyes praised "By the way, I am Sha Gojyo nice to meet you"_

"_Oh! My name's Son Goku!" _

_Sherlen stared at the three men in front of her and closed her eyes, she shook her head sidewards._

"_Is there a problem Sherlen?" Hakkai asked _

_Sherlen opened her eyes and saw a blonde man reading newspaper_

"_A Sanzo Priest?" Sherlen whispered to herself _

"_Why are you looking at Sanzo?" Goku asked as he blinked twice; this got the priest's attention and turned to Sherlen _

"_I see you're already awake" The Sanzo priest said _

_Sherlen didn't reply instead she carried her upper body and sat up in the bed "What happened to me?"_

"_You don't remember?" Gojyo asked with a sweat drop on his head_

_Sherlen shook her head twice _

"_We saw you lying on the desert, Sanzo took pity on you so we helped you" Goku summarized "Actually you were bleeding"_

"_I was?" Sherlen asked confused "in the dessert?"_

"_Yup" Gojyo replied "Don't tell me you can't remember anything?"_

"_I can't" Sherlen said "All I can remember is I fought a lot of Youkais and then blacked out" She added_

"_That explains everything" Hakkai smiled "You're asleep for more than 1 week you know"_

"_Really?" Sherlen asked like she's not even surprised or interested_

"_Do you know how much your treatments cost?" The Sanzo priest said turning to the next page of his paper_

_Sherlen turned to him "How much?"_

"_A lot…" The Sanzo priest replied "We can't let you sleep in our room isn't it? And we can't change those bandages in your body ourselves can't we? So we hired a nurse to take care of you"_

"_I see" Sherlen said "Then I'll pay you… Please hand me the beige pouch that you must have picked up when you saw me"_

"_Which beige bag?" Goku asked_

"_We didn't see any bags" Gojyo said_

"_Pardon?" Sherlen asked as she twitched her eye_

"_You must have dropped it while on your way to the desert" Hakkai said_

_Sherlen paused and face palmed_

"_Is there anything wrong?" Hakkai asked_

"_My money was in that bag" Sherlen said_

"_WHAT!" Gojyo and Goku shouted in unison_

"_So how could you repay us? We won't certainly let you get away with it" The Sanzo priest said now looking at Sherlen_

"…_I don't know" Sherlen said_

"_I know!" Hakkai smiled "Why don't you work for it"_

"_Hmm?" Gojyo and Goku gave Hakkai a wtf look_

"_That's a good suggestion" The Sanzo priest said_

"_But?" Goku asked "She might flee?"_

"_Don't you get it?" Sanzo asked "In order to pay her debts, she'll have to work for us and do other sidelines until she's paid"_

"_Oh I like that" Gojyo grinned_

"_What?" Sherlen asked giving the Sanzo priest a what-the-hell-are-you-talking-about look_

"_So starting from today! Kei Sherlen will be our Maid until she completely paid her debts!" Hakkai smiled_

"_I didn't say yes yet" Sherlen protested the she paused "Do I have a choice?"_

"_Nope" Gojyo replied that made Sherlen frown_

"_At last! I'm not alone on this anymore" Hakkai smiled cheerfully _

"_What the heck…" Sherlen whispered "By the way who are you?" She asked turning to the Sanzo priest_

"_Genjo Sanzo…" Sanzo replied "But I want you to call me master"_

"…_Demanding" Sherlen sweat dropped _

"_Yay! We have maid!" A loud cheer from Goku was heard_

* * *

Sherlen sighed "Now I remember… That's the reason why I became these idiot's maids… A princess who was turned into a maid because she can't pay a blonde Priest… How ironic" She smiled to herself

**To be Continued**

_~ o ~ o ~ Evil Bunnies and Monkeys demand for a review ~ o ~ o ~_

_ ~o So give `em some! LOL 3 o~_


	2. Dream eater Part 1

**Chapter 2: **Dream eater

"So you're expecting me to sleep with you… In this room?" Sherlen asked and raised her eyebrow up. Her gray eyes stared at the four guys in front of her, who are ignoring her. "What the heck"

"Hakuryu's tired, he also needs to rest" Hakkai smiled

"What I mean is-…"

"If you want to have your solo room… You won't. Remember I'm paying the room and you still have to pay your debts" Sanzo said

"...Then where the hell should I sleep? There are only four beds!" Sherlen asked, nearly losing her temper to the Priest in front of her.

"Is it still my problem?" Sanzo asked glaring at Sherlen

"…Then I'll sleep with you" Sherlen replied as she pouts; she knew Sanzo won't let her do that and will eventually get her a room.

"No. Sleep with Goku or Hakkai" Sanzo said "Or you could just sleep outside"

"Nice suggestions" Sherlen twitched her eyes "If you don't wanna let me sleep next to you then get me a room"

"Why don't you sleep with me?" Gojyo asked smirking

"No way Kappa" Sherlen replied "…Oh… Alright, I'll sleep down here" The red-orange haired girl pulled Sanzo's bed mattress and set it on the floor. "You sleep on the bed; I'll sleep on the floor"

Sanzo twitched his eyes and reached for his gun; he pointed it at Sherlen who just yawned at him. "I'll count to three, if you don't return my bed's mattress; I'll blow your head up"

"Go on" Sherlen said closing her eyes "let's see if you can"

"One…"

"Ummm Len, you better give his mattress back" Hakkai suggested. Ignoring Hakkai, Len took of her hanging blouse which revealed her thin see-through shirt.

"Two"

"Yeah before he buries a hole on your head" Goku added. Len continued, she took off the clip she's wearing and threw it on the floor.

"Two and a half"

"Kei Sherlen, what are you doing?" Gojyo asked in an uneasy manner. Len pulled her shorts a bit which revealed a little pf her panties

"Three"

Before Sanzo could shoot the red-orange haired girl, Sherlen slid her legs to trip Sanzo. Her original plan is to make Sanzo fall on top of her so when she cries for help, people will think that Sanzo's molesting her. The fall-on-top-of-me plan worked, without losing any much time, Sherlen screamed for help.

"Kyaaaah!" Sherlen shouted as tears rolled down from her eyes "Rape!"

"What!" The boys screamed in unison

Everyone who heard Sherlen's loud shout when up to their room to check on her. When the manager opened the door he saw a Sanzo priest on top of a helpless girl. He also saw 3 boys watching the priest and the girl. The people bite Sherlen's act.

"He… He was tuh… Trying to…" Sherlen said between sobs "I told him not to… Bu…"

"She-Sherlen? What the hell are you saying?" Gojyo asked with wide eyes

"Do you know these guys?" The manager of the hotel asked Sherlen

"I…" Sherlen paused as she glanced at Sazon with an I-will-cover-you-if-you-get-me-a-room look

"Feh…" Sanzo stood up and walked away "Fine, just stop it"

"…I… Yes I know them!" Sherlen smiled cheerfully

"Wha?" The manager asked confused

"You know… Actually" Sherlen said shyly while playing with her fingers "These men are my brothers. They are helping me to enter an acting school"

"Oh I see" The manager said "Well you did a good act. I hope you'll be able to enter that acting school" The manager walked out off the room and closed the door

"Phew!" Goku sighed in relief

"That was a close one" Hakkai giggled

"That wasn't funny, Len" Gojyo scolded Sherlen

"I know" Sherlen said turning to Sanzo "Well Master… You said fine"

"Sherlen… I am giving you 3 seconds again to get out of this room" Sanzo whispered sharply

"Immediately!" Sherlen said getting her blouse, her hair clip and pulling her shorts up. Without any word, Sherlen walked out of the room "I'll be staying in the room on your left"

"…Women" Hakkai smiled "They are so powerful"

**

* * *

**

Before Sherlen headed to sleep; she took a long hot bath to relax her tensed muscles. She leaned her head back in the tiled wall of the bathroom; she felt so relaxed but there are still things bothering her mind. _"I wonder how they are doing"_ Sherlen ran away from her home 3 years ago. She was 18 when she started to live on her own, she was 18 when she quit being a princess, and she was 18 when she became a friendless fugitive. Sherlen became busy in killing demons, killing demons, killing demons, killing demons and finding the right community for her. She was too busy that she hasn't noticed that 3 years had already passed. If it wasn't for the Sanzo-ikkou, she won't realize that she's already 21.

"Sherlen"

"Ah?" Sherlen alertly sat up. She was startled; she heard someone calling her. An unfamiliar voice. "Who's there?" She asked but nobody answered. She paused for a moment but when she felt no aura, she felt relaxed again "Maybe it's only my imagination"

Sherlen stood up from the bathtub; she dried herself with a towel and wore a nightgown that she bought earlier. The nightgown fitted her perfectly; it was a pink sleeveless nightgown with a see-through cloth material. She headed in her bed and went to sleep.

2 hours had passed since Sherlen went to sleep. It was nearly 1 in the morning when a voice called Sherlen's name again. This time, the voice who called Sherlen's name is very familiar. A male voice which is familiar to Sherlen.

"Sherlen…"

Sherlen opened her eyes slowly "Hmmm? Hakkai, is that you?"

"Sherlen, I'm here"

"Hakkai… 2 more minutes"

"Sherlen"

Sherlen got pissed and looked at the room door where the voice is coming from. She was surprised to see a black figure standing next to the glass table besides the door; for sure it's not Hakkai. This alerted Sherlen and made her get up from her beauty sleep.

"Oh damn it, why do demons have to attack me in the wrong time?" Sherlen whispered to herself, she pulled a scythe out of thin air. The scythe that Sherlen bears is larger than her; it has a hook at the end of the scythe's body, which is connected by a long chain. In short, it's a double blade scythe.

The figure seems to move closer, Sherlen didn't do anything; she just stood still. The moon is shining brightly and each time the figure step it gets nearer and nearer on the light – this is an advantage for Sherlen. "A little more" Sherlen whispered. It didn't take time till the figure reached the light. Sherlen's eyes widen, she dropped her scythe as her whole body froze. The man looked familiar.

"No… This… This can't real" Sherlen slowly moved her lips from shock

"Len-chan… You looked like you saw a ghost" The figure's face was revealed. He has pitch black hair and blood red eyes.

Sherlen took a step backwards "No? How?"

"Have you missed me?" The man asked

Sherlen explored the man's face and body before she could talk; the man pushed her and pinned her on the bed. "Yes… That exact gesture made me fall in love with you before"

"Ge-Get off me!" Sherlen flinched and struggled to escaped from the man on top of her

"You explored my whole self with only the use of those gray eyes" The man said leaning his face nearer to Sherlen "…How ironic to think that you've also killed me with the use of those gray _disgusting_ eyes"

Sherlen saw her scythe on the floor; she could reach it with the use of foot. If only the man wouldn't notice her moves then she won't have any problems.

"Sherlen-hime" The man smirked then kissed Sherlen fully in the lips.

Sherlen flinched but the force of the man on top of her is too much for her. Suddenly, everything was covered in black. "I hope this will make you remember"

Pictures were seen everywhere, clips and movies; it's enough to make you crazy. The man disappeared and left Sherlen in the box of memories and slowly, each side showed 4 same pictures of a black haired man and a red haired girl.

_Box side 1:_

_Sherlen was portrayed as a short girl, in the age of 18. She was sleeping under a tree when a black haired boy in the same age as her tripped over because of Sherlen's legs. _

"_Ouch" The boy whispered as he rubbed his head "Sorry"_

"_Daijoubu desu ka? (Are you okay?)" Sherlen asked_

"_Ha… Hai" The boy blushed when he saw Sherlen's gentle face _

"_Next time, please be more careful" Sherlen yawned and went back to sleep _

_The boy was amazed by Sherlen's attitude; it wasn't caring yet not cold. It was perfect. He decided to sit besides Sherlen. _

"_Hmmm?" Sherlen asked opening one eye "Do you need something?"_

**- next chapter is the 2nd part**_  
_


	3. Dream eater Part 2

"_My name is Shin" The boy smiled "What's yours?"_

"…_Sherlen…" Sherlen replied "Kei Sherlen" _

"_Wow! Our names both start with 'sh'" Shin smield cheerfully "Isn't it nice?"_

_Sherlen stared at the boy with a "what-are-you-talking-about" look. She explored Shin's face and body that made the boy smile. "Can you be my friend Sherlen?"_

_Sherlen cracked a sweet smile "Why not?"_

Reality

"What the hell is that?" Sherlen asked scared, she turned to the other side and watched another clip

_Box side 2:_

_Sherlen walked with Shin hand-in-hand. They were both smiling at each other, they looked like so happy together. _

"_You know Sherlen… Even though I just knew you for only a couple of days… it feels like I've already known you for such a long time" Shin said while blushing_

_Sherlen nodded _

"_Sherlen… There is something I want to tell you!" Shin said _

_Sherlen turned to Shin_

"…_You're my best friend!"_

_Sherlen smiled as she explore Shin's face and body _

"_Such beautiful eyes" Shin whispered to himself _

Reality

Sherlen's heart pounded as she watches the clip. She's starting to remember her past life again, which she promised that she would not go back to at the day she started serving for Sanzo and his group.

"…Shin…" Sherlen whispered, she turned around and another clip was shown to her

_Box side 3:_

"_Sherlen… Come on!" Shin ran while pulling Sherlen with him "Hurry!" _

"_What's with the rush, Shin?" Sherlen asked_

"_Just come with me!" Shin said "Trust me!"_

_It has been months since me and Shin met. We felt comfortable with each other and somehow, learned how to love each other. He brought me on the top of the hill where I can see the whole village and the large church._

"_Sherlen!" Shin said holding both of Sherlen's hands "When we're older, I'll marry you in that exact church!" Shin pointed the large church. He was blushing hard and looks very sincere "I… I wanna marry you…"_

_Sherlen stared at Shin with wide eyes yet she recovered immediately and replied with a sweet smile "Atashi mo (Me too)" _

"_You mean… You love me too?"_

_Sherlen nodded_

_Again, Sherlen explored Shin's face and body now with a tender smile_

Reality

"No… Make it stop!" Sherlen shouted. She knew what's gonna happen next and it will be painful. It will open Sherlen's closed wound in her heart. She turned around and saw another clip.

_Box side 4:_

"_Sherlen! Shin! Run!" Shin's parents told them. Sherlen wants to fight but Shin pulled her hand so they could escape the demons on rage. _

"_What are you doing?" Sherlen asked Shin with a loud voice "They are your parents and-…"_

"_Do you expect that I can defeat them?" Shin asked angrily "Leaving them behind is the most painful thing in my life"_

"_Then let me go and I'll fight them!" Sherlen said "Go and save yourself! I don't want them to die!"_

"_Leaving you makes it more painful!" Shin shouted _

_While they were shouting at each other a demon bit Shin and Shin slowly became a demon. A demon who only wants to eat human's flesh and drink human's blood. _

"_Shi… Shin!" Sherlen shouted with husky voice _

"…_She…Sherlen" Shin said with weak voice "I am starting to become a demon… Like them… Please… Ru-Run" _

"_No! I won't leave you!" Sherlen shouted_

"_Then you'll get killed" Shin said "Eventually… I… I'll lose… Arghh… M-My conscious a… as a pe-person… a-and I… might…. Rrrrrghhh… ki-kill you! Pe-Please run! Rahhhhhhh!"_

"_Shin!" Sherlen's tears started to fall_

"_It… It's co-coming out…" Shin said "I… I ca… can't control… I-It anymore"_

"_Shin!" Sherlen called out_

"_She-Sherlen" Shin said "I-if you… do-don't want t-to run… the-then p-please ki-kill me wi-wi-with your scy-scythe…Rahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Shin slowly turned into a demon. He started to attack Sherlen._

_Sherlen couldn't fight back but she must, so using her scythe she stabbed Shin and tossed him on the ground. The attack hit Shin's heart. Sherlen wasted no time and ran over to her lover._

Reality

"No… No!" Sherlen started to cry "I didn't kill him… I didn't! I didn't want to kill him!"

"You killed me Sherlen… You're the reason why my parents got killed and why I became a demon" Shin smirked. He kneeled in front of Sherlen and raised her chin. "You killed me. You're the one to blame!"

"_SHERLEN!" _

"…" Sherlen continued crying

"You should be punished" Shin smirked wickedly. Everything faded away, even Shin, everything became pitch black.

"_SHERLEN!"_

"...I hear a voice…" Sherlen whispered to herself "A voice different from Shin"

"_SHERLEN!" _

"…That voice" Sherlen again whispered to herself

"_SHERLEN! WAKE UP! EVERYTHING IS JUST A DREAM!"_

"…..I know whose voice is that" Sherlen said and saw a picture of a blonde priest

"_KEI SHERLEN! WAKE UP!"_

"…It's… That bishounen priest's voice" Sherlen said

"_SHERLEN! I SAID WAKE UP!"_

* * *

"Ah!" Sherlen opened her eyes and saw Sanzo waking her up. She also saw Goku, Gojyo and Hakkai in her room. She panted. She panted really hard.

"Yay! Len's awake!" Goku cheered

"Goku?" Sherlen asked

"You made us worry" Hakkai smiled

"Hakkai?" Sherlen whispered

"Next time, you really need to sleep in our room" Gojyo said "And stop wearing such nightgowns; it attracts not only humans but also demons"

"Gojyo…" Sherlen muttered

"You… Idiot maid!" Sanzo hit Sherlen with his paper fan which made Sherlen seat up on her bed

"What the hell is your problem gay priest!" Sherlen asked with an anime vein on her forehead

"You were dreaming" Hakkai explained "Sanzo woke you up, he kept calling your name until you opened your eyes"

"…You were?" Sherlen asked with her head titled at Sanzo

"I only did that because you still have to pay me" Sanzo replied "That's all"

"What do I expect?" Sherlen sighed "How did you know I was having a nightmare?" She asked

"I went to check you, I thought you were fine but I saw you crying and calling a name" Hakkai replied "I was trying to wake up but you won't… So I called the others and-…"

"Sanzo said that you're being controlled by a dream eater demon thingy" Goku said "So he personally woke you up"

"I see" Sherlen nodded

"Hmph… What useless people" The demon said which caught Sherlen and the other's attention

"So you were the one who did that to me" Sherlen asked pulling out her _overly large _scythe out of thin air "Who the hell gave you permission to dig up my _–explicit deleted- _past and control my _–explicit deleted- _ dreams?"

Without warning Sherlen attacked the demon and sliced him on half, before the demon could speak he turned into dust.

"That's what you get when you mess with me" Sherlen said keeping her scythe.

The next day when they were about to leave, Sherlen and Sanzo was left in a room. There was an aura, a very calm aura between the two of them.

"Gay priest" Sherlen said

"What?" Sanzo asked

"Thanks… For waking me up" Sherlen smiled and walked out of the room

"...You're still gonna pay for that" Sanzo smiled slightly

**

* * *

**

"…_Thank you Len" A black haired boy whispered_

"_Shin" Sherlen silently cried_

"_Len… For the last time" The black haired boy smiled "Look at me with your beautiful eyes"_

_Sherlen explored the boy's gentle face and bleeding body_

"…_Thank you Len… I love you" The black haired boy muttered and eventually died in the arms of a red-orange haired girl. _

**To be continued **


	4. Hypnotized Maid

**Chapter 3: **Hypnotized Maid

"Gee, they are multiplying" Sherlen whined as she slashed 4 demons in front of her

"Don't worry, we'll be able to kill them all" Hakkai smiled as he released a large chi at the demons "To think of it, this is a good way to burn fats and to help people"

"Then I don't want to burn fats and to help people" Sherlen replied with her natural intimidating voice

"Come on Len, you don't need to be harsh like that" Gojyo teased making the chains of his staff attack the demons "That kind of harshness doesn't match with your gentle face"

"Shut up" Sherlen muttered

"After finishing these demons, I'll eat a lot of Chinese food" Goku said swaying his staff to the demons "I hope the next town has Chinese foods there"

"Quit whining Len, remember you still have to pay your debts" Sanzo reminded as he shoots at his opponents

"I already DID paid a half of it but you threw it away and said I still need to pay for it" Sherlen shouted

Sherlen together with the Sanzo-ikkou were caught in the middle in the desert by a large group of demons. The demons just appeared in front of the jeep and started saying to give them the Maten sutra, which impossible to happen. So they were forced to fight the ugly demons to proceed in their journey.

"Kyaah! YOU PERVERTED YOKAI!" Shouted the angry Sherlen. A demon accidentally fell on top of Sherlen; it maintained its space from Sherlen with the use of its hand. However, the demon's hands were placed on Sherlen's breast appearing that the demon just squeezed Sherlen's 'big' breasts. The angry Sherlen's hair slowly became bright fiery red (meaning she's angry). Sherlen brutally killed the last demon with her double blade scythe.

"A-are yo-you okay Len?" Hakkai asked trying to refrain from laughing

"The-the-the-that demon just squeezed your breasts Len" Gojyo laughed hard that pool of tears started to form besides his eyes "He's one lucky bastard"

"Shu-Shut up!" Sherlen blushed as her hair started to become red-orange again

"Hmph, you let him did that on purpose didn't you?" Sanzo asked suspiciously at the blushing red haired girl

"N-No! Why would I let him do that to me!" Sherlen shouted, still blushing hard

"Feh" Sanzo turned around and rode the front seat of the Jeep

"Poor Len" Goku laughed as he walked towards Hakuryu

"I… I didn't… Ugh!" Sherlen rolled her eyes "what's the use of explaining if you won't listen" She added and walked towards Hakuryu.

While the Sanzo-ikkou is on the way, Sherlen couldn't still let go of the event earlier while fighting the yokais. She was still blushing yet it was just a slight blush, of course as a princess that's unacceptable. She felt unsatisfied on how she killed the demon that accidentally molested her. _"I should have ripped his limbs before killing him instantly" _Sherlen thought. Sherlen's looking up in the sky when she felt a pain on her left arm.

"Len your left arm is bleeding" Goku said with peach blush circles under his gold eyes

Sherlen checked her left arm and saw an open wound. Though it's small it still hurts.

"It's just a scratch, maybe I got it while fighting the demons" Sherlen smiled

"Hey, Hakkai are we there yet? I'm already hungry" Goku whined "I'm super hungry"

"We're almost there, only a little more" Hakkai replied

"Awww!" Goku growled in disappointed "I'm so hungryyyyy"

"Goku, we just ate 3 hours ago" Sherlen raised her right eyebrow "How could you be hungry?"

"But fighting the demons and laughing at you made me hungry" Goku replied "I'm HUNGRY!"

"SHUT UP LITTLE MONKEY!" Gojyo shouted

"I'M NOT TALKING TO YOU KAPPA!" Goku shouted back

"BUT YOU'RE TOO NOISY! YOU BETTER SHUT YOUR BIG MOUTH!" Gojyo shouted again

"NO I'M NOT! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S NOISY" Goku replied with a shout

"NO I AM NOT! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO KEPT ON SHOUTING ABOUT FOOD"

"WHATEVER KAPPA!"

"WHATEVER TO YOU TOO STUPID MONKEY"

"SHUT UP! BOTH OF YOU!" Sanzo shoots a bullet in the middle of Gojyo and Goku which almost hit Sherlen

"GAY PRIEST! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE SHOOTING!" Sherlen shouted angry

"Gee, they won't stop" Hakkai sweat dropped

After a couple more minutes they reached a town, it was a little dark that time so they decided to check in. Before going to bed, Sherlen and the others decided to eat dinner first. As usual, Goku ordered most of the food and ate most of the food but what is really bothering is Sherlen's behavior. Since they entered the city she haven't said a single world, she also looked so tired. She kept her head bowed, her pinkish-white face turned dead pale, her glossy lips became dark violet – she wasn't absolutely alright.

"Len, are you eating your part?" Goku asked cheerfully

"Oi! Eat your own food not other's foods" Gojyo shouted

"Hey! I'm not talking to you!" Goku shouted back

Before saying another word, Sanzo shoots a bullet between Goku and Gojyo which hit the wall "Don't you have any shame?"

"But he started it!" Goku pointed at Gojyo

"What do you mean me!" Goku asked aggressively

While fighting, Hakkai noticed Sherlen's silent behavior "Len, are you okay?"

Sherlen replied with a silent nod, she stood up (still with her head bowed) and walked away

"Eh?" Hakkai asked watching Sherlen walk upstairs

"_There's something" Hakkai thought _

_

* * *

_

"You know there's something wrong with Len" Hakkai said looking down at the floor.

"Really?" Gojyo asked drying his red hair using a big white towel "I didn't notice her"

Hakkai stood up and walked towards the door "I'm going to check her" then the emerald eyed man walked out the room and closed the door.

"Hmm? He's really concerned about the girl" Gojyo whispered

* * *

Hakkai only walked a couple of steps before he reached Sherlen's room. The red haired girl's room is besides Sanzo and Goku's which is located next to them. He took the door knob and slowly twisted it and as the small light peeped in the room, Hakkai noticed a body helplessly lying on the floor. As Hakkai continuously open the door, the body was revealed to be Sherlen.

"Len!" He immediately ran over to Sherlen's body. Hakkai's cry is loud enough to be heard by Sanzo and Goku; Both of them went to Sherlen's room and saw the red haired girl's lifeless body on the carpeted floor of the hotel.

"Hakkai, what happened?" Sanzo asked

"Len!" Goku called Sherlen's nickname; he ran over to the body and carried Sherlen's head.

"Oi, oi what is happe-…" Gojyo froze when he saw Sherlen's body appeared to be so lifeless "Len!"

"Len! Why don't you open your mouth! Don't tell me your dead already!" Shouted Goku with pool of tears on his eyes, he turned to Hakkai and with begging teary eyes he said "Hakkai, do something!"

The older man nodded and rushed over to Sherlen's body but at the time he touched Sherlen's skin, his determined face slowly faded into a face of sadness and sorrow; this action made Goku look up to him.

"Hakkai?" Goku asked "Why?"

Hakkai shook his head as a reply, he stood up with a bothered expression "Len was just fine when we entered this town, she was even flirting with Gojyo but what I don't understand is why her death is so sudden?"

"What's bothering my mind is what killed her?" Gojyo asked

As Sanzo examines the girl's dead body he remembered about the scratch that Sherlen got while fighting the demons. "I think I know what killed her"

Everyone looked at Sanzo.

The high-ranking holy man walked towards Sherlen, he kneeled before the dead body and grabbed Sherlen's left arm which the wound stayed open and fresh. "This"

While everyone was talking, Sherlen's dead body slowly rose up to its feet. Sherlen's face is still pale, her lips are still violet but this time her eyes became dead gray.

"Le-Len!" Goku called happily "You're alive!"

"Len! Are you alright?" Hakkai asked worried

"Phew! I thought you were already dead" Gojyo smiled to himself "Don't joke around like that, okay?"

Sherlen didn't reply but she gave them a scary maniacal psycho grin. She tilted her head which gave creeps to the guys; then she looked at Goku, who is besides her.

"Le-Len?" Goku asked

"*Shine..." Sherlen turned to Goku, still with the maniacal grin

"Wha-What!" Goku asked taking a step backwards "What did you said?"

"…Goku-kun… *Shinde kudasai" Sherlen summoned her double blade scythe "Shine… *Ima sugu shine!" She screamed as she tried to slash Goku

"Goku move!" Sanzo shouted

Goku jumped out to dodge the older girl's deadly attack

"What the heck is wrong with you woman?" Gojyo shouted

"…Gojyo… *Omae wa... Suki desu ne?" Sherlen asked still wearing the scary maniacal grin

"Eh?" Gojyo asked surprised

"*Shimpai Shinaide waratte ne" Sherlen smiled "*Ai suru hito wa anata dake… *kedo… *Anata wa shine hitsuyo ga arimasu!" She yelled as she tried to kill the red haired man

"Len!" Hakkai called "What's happening to you?"

"Hakkai… *Anata mo suki desu ne?" Sherlen asked "Omae mo shine!" She slashed the emerald eyed man but luckily, Hakkai dodged

"Tch" Sanzo pulled out his banishing gun "Act properly will you!" He pointed his gun towards Sherlen without hesitation

"*Goshujin-sama" Sherlen turned to Sanzo "*Anata wa aishite inai no desu ka?"

"I don't" Sanzo shoots at Sherlen but the red haired girl used her scythe to defend herself

"THEN DIE!" Sherlen shouted, she stabbed Sanzo but the blonde man easily dodged the attack

"Len! What the heck is she talking about? What's happening to her?" Gojyo asked looking at the younger girl

"She's probably hypnotized" Sanzo replied "Tch, what a troublesome bitch"

"*Gomen…" Sherlen whispered as she charged the group of boys without hesitation

"How can we suppose to stop her?" Goku asked blocking Sherlen's scythe with the use of his staff

"The demon that poisoned Sherlen is probably dead so we won't be able to kill it" Hakkai replied "But I know a way to cure the poison… but I need you to stop her from moving"

"Is that it?" Gojyo asked with a grin "I think I can handle it"

Gojyo charged Sherlen, he used the chain of his Shakujo to go around Sherlen's body. His first attempt failed but the second was a success, of course with the help of Goku assisting him. Goku helped by giving Sherlen's hypnotized body a few hard blows that kept the girl weak. When Gojyo got Sherlen tied, Hakkai proceeded to his method of cleaning the poison.

The emerald eyed man softly grabbed Sherlen's left arm and started to suck the wounded part of the arm which contains the poison. This angered Gojyo who kept on shouting at him on how dangerous his plan is but this didn't stop Hakkai from saving the younger girl's life. He kept on sucking the poison and planned to suck it till it's cleaned from Sherlen's body.

"Idiot… You're not supposed to swallow it" Sherlen said weakly at Hakkai

The Older man just smiled at her; not yet swallowing the entire poison he sucked, Sherlen rolled her eyes and kissed Hakkai on his lips. This surprised Hakkai himself and the rest of the group. The kiss was deep, Sherlen's trying to get all the poison that Hakkai just sucked out from her body. The kiss lasted a bit long but Sherlen ended up successfully. After sucking she immediately went to the bathroom to spit out the poison and as she returned she punched Hakkai straight on the face.

"You know Hakkai" Sherlen raised her left eyebrow "I crucify martyrs like you" then she left the room with a smile.

"You just let her go away without charging her for kissing you?" Gojyo asked "If I were I'll kiss her back"

"That's because you're a perverted kappa!" Goku shouted

"Shut up! I'm not talking to you!" Gojyo shouted back

"Feh, the girl's right" Sanzo turned around "Martyrs like you should be crucified" He added as he walked out of the room

Hakkai was a bit surprised but he gave out a sweet smile.

**-To be Continued-**

**

* * *

**

**Here's a mini dictionary if the words and sentences I wrote aren't familiar to you**

**Shine- **Die

**Shinde Kudasai- **Please die

**Ima sugu shine- **Die now

**Omae wa suki desu ne?- **You love me right?

**Shimpai Shinaide waratte ne- **Don't worry

**Ai suru hito wa anata dake- **The person I love is only you

**Kedo- **But

**Anata wa shinu hitsuyo ga arimasu - **You need to die 

**Anata mo Suki desu ne?-** You love me too right?

**Omae mo Shine- **Die too

**Goshujin-sama- **Master

**Anata wa aishite inai no desu ka?- **You don't love me?

**Gomen- **Sorry


End file.
